Tsuchigumo
Tsuchigumo is a powerful spider attacking in Grangold. As a high-ranking spider, her proficiency in magic allows her to warp space-time, creating an alternate dimension, or barrier as Alice calls it, to prevent victims from escaping until they defeat her. Biography Tsuchigumo takes part in the spider assault on Grangold. When Luka arrives, she traps him in her dimension and fights him, but is defeated and sealed. One month after Luka defeats Goddess Ilias and forces the surrender of all her forces, Tsuchigumo swears not to attack humans anymore, only to suck body fluids from them every now and then. Monsterpedia Entry “A spider monster from the Yamatai Region. Following the Spider Princess’s call, she joined in the attack on Grangold. Though her demeanor is soft, her heart is brutal and cold blooded. If caught in her webs, you can expect to be sucked dry. Her already high magic ability among insect monsters was increased further by Black Alice. She is even able to create a sort of alternate dimension, trapping prey in her own private space. The only way out is to either defeat her, or be preyed on.” Attacks Eight Foot Stroke: Normal attack. Pinching Monster Breasts: Normal attack. Silky Blowjob: Normal attack. *Summon Earth Spirit: Causes all bind to be unbreakable. Lasts 3 turns. *Tsuchigumo Capture: Triggers bind status. Can't be escaped without Gnome. Can avoid it with Sylph if Tsuchigumo summoned Gnomaren. Breast Milk of Passion: Triggers trance and deals damage. Male Binding Silk: Binded attack. Male Slurping Vagina: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Used if Gnomaren is summoned. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview The main way to fight Tsuchigumo is to deploy Gnome in order to escape her deadly bind, which is unbreakable without her; this is more critical than dodging her trance Breast Milk of Passion. Once she uses Summon Earth Spirit, switch to Sylph to avoid it. Alice's attack skills do not work well on spiders, so consider using Eye of Recovery. Alternatively, Salamander's return leads to a new combination that results Tsuchigumo's (and other monsters past her) instant defeat: Daystar to dish out huge damage instantly, then Salamander to recover all the lost SP and power up the next attack, then Daystar again. Though this is a very fast and efficient method, this is incredibly risky as she can use her bind attack when Luka summons Salamander. Upon losing, Tsuchigumo rapes Luka with her vagina until he is left dry. Losing to Silky Blowjob or Pinching Monster Breasts results the attack repeating before leading to the rape scene. Evaluation “Look at that pitiful insect, squirming on a spider’s web… Oh my, that’s you. Her binding techniques are very powerful. Without Gnome, your defeat is assured. So you should always keep Gnome up, to prevent an instant loss. You can avoid her string attacks with Sylph, but you run that risk. But if she herself summons a spirit of earth, switch to Sylph right away. Furthermore, the Monster Lord’s attacks don’t do much. It would be best to use her recovery. Lastly, there are additional insults awaiting a loss to certain moves. It might matter to you, but I don’t care. Now go, oh brave Luka. Destroy these evil Ants and Spiders bringing horror to the citizens of Grangold.” Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Grangold Category:Insects Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Rebelling Monsters Category:Spiders